


if i lay here, if i just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but between who? ;), like honestly they all love eachother so much, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: the wars over, and theres a party to celebrate the paladinsshiro and adam have been reunited, hunk and shay are in love, romelle and allura are dorks in love, and keith loves lance more than anything in the worldbasically, they’re in love, carol((and yes- the title is based off Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol))





	if i lay here, if i just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world

Shiro pushes his way through the party and up the stairs, he sees Adam sitting on a couch in the hallway and sits next to him  
“hey”  
Adam smiles “hey, kashi”  
“so..that was..intense”  
“..it was..” Adam fiddles with his hands “i-i missed you, Takashi, i missed you so much”  
Shiro pulls Adam close to him  
“i missed you too”  
“so..do you want to go back to the party or?”  
“well..i was thinking we could go to iversons office and pretty much trash it as one last ‘fuck you’ to him”  
Shiro sighs  
“i see where Keith got it from”  
Adam gets up from the couch and pulls Shiro with him to Iversons office  
“cmon, kashi!, its revenge time!”  
Shiro chuckles  
Adam drags him towards iversons office, but tells him to close his eyes, so he does  
he feels Adam take his hand and follows him to wherever they’re going  
“open your eyes, Kashi”  
Shiro opens them- and he’s in their old dorm room, on the balcony where he can see the stars  
“Adam, what is this?”  
when he looks down, he sees Adam on one knee with a ring  
Shiro feels his heart stop  
“Takashi, i love you more than anything, i missed you more than anything and i waited /so/ long for you, and..now you’re back, i realized that we didnt have our rings so..i brought them myself”  
Shiro puts his hand over his mouth- out of all things he saw coming, this was not it  
“So..Takashi Shirogane..will you marry me?”  
Shiro nods  
“yes- Adam, i will, again and again”  
Adam slips the ring on Shiro and engulfs him in a hug  
“we should probably tell Keith first”  
“i already let him know, he said everyones placing bets on who’s gonna propose first”  
Shiro chuckles  
“thats my team, placing bets on everything”

——————————————————————————-——

Hunk watched as Shay was talking with his parents, he could barley believe he was actually /home/ and on /earth/, and when Shay had visited him in his hospital room that night, Hunk couldn’t believe it  
now here they were, the two of them, on earth together  
and Hunk couldnt be happier  
Hunks sister ruffles his hair  
“wow- so my little brother can find a girlfriend in space, yet i cant find one on earth?? tell me your secrets”  
Hunk chuckles  
“well lucky for you- theres some aliens at this party”  
“thank god, now i’m going to hopefully find a girlfriend”  
Hunk laughs “have fun sis!”  
he then looks back over at Shay who’s laughing with his family, and this wave of realization hits him  
he hasnt felt any sort of love for anyone since he met Shay  
Shay is his first- and Hunk hopes only love  
he’s had crushes, yes, but he’s never felt this kind of love for someone in a long time  
Hunk feels like jumping onto a table and just letting everyone in the room know how much he loves Shay  
but he knows that everyone can tell..by the way he looks at her, the way he smiles at her  
Shay looks over at him and smiles  
“enjoying earth so far?” he asks  
“i am, especially with you”  
Hunk blushes, and he hears his cousin start laughing  
“ooh..someones in looove”  
Hunk laughs  
“quiznack yeah i am-“

————————————————————————————  
Allura sat on the roof, looking up at the stars  
here she was, an alien, on earth and if she was going to be honest..she felt so weird about it  
sure, the humans had accepted her, and sure they didnt treat her any different, but it felt weird  
she heard the window open and Romelle pop out  
“oh, there you are!” she chirped “thought i saw you go somewhere”  
Allura smiled at her girlfriend  
girlfriend.  
she still couldn’t believe it  
a few weeks in a giant mechanical lion and soon they’re girlfriends  
“just..looking at the stars”  
“i can see that” Romelle chuckled  
“so, after this whole thing is over, what do we do now?”  
“well, we can travel through space- but im pretty sure you’ve already traveled half of it”  
Allura laughs “yeah, pretty much, but i want to see more of it, but without the fighting and war involved”  
Romelle smiles “sounds like a plan, after this is over, we travel the world- and bring Coran along”  
“you two get along well, a gay disaster and a lesbian disaster in a pod”  
“if we add a bisexual disaster- three disasters in a pod”  
the two laugh and Romelle reaches to hold Allura’s hand  
and in this moment..everything is perfect

————————————————————————————-

Keith sits at the table with Lances family, looking softly at him as he talked with his family  
“so, keith, lance, how long have you two been a thing?” Marco asked  
Lance smiled “well..we’ve been together about five years i’d say- we began dating a week before he left for the blades, but we kept in touch”  
Keith chuckled “it took a lot of patience and fighting for us to be together, but in the end” Keith grabs onto Lance’s hand under the table, running his thumb over Lance’s knuckles “..it was all worth it”  
Marco laughed “seriously though, where can i get a cute boyfriend?”  
the table laughs, and Keith takes one look at Lance and falls in love all over again  
before the party, Lance had asked Keith if he wanted to come home with him  
Keith said yes  
because to him, anywhere with Lance was in fact home

Lance’s brother and sister-in-law left first, seeing as their kids were getting tired and they had school the next week  
Marco goes to talk with some other aliens, the rest of his family goes somewhere else, and Keith takes Lance upstairs so they can have some alone time  
“so..this is it, the end of voltron” Keith sighs as he takes a seat on the sofa in the hallway, they’re still the same uncomftorbale sofas as he remembers  
Lance takes a seat next to him  
“yeah..its..suprising, that after tonight..this’ll all be over, but..at least we’ll all be near eachother”  
Keith smiles “and i’ll be with you”  
Lance outstretches his hand and Keith holds it, running his thumb over his knuckles  
he takes a deep breath, and he looks up at Lance  
Lance, with those beautiful blue eyes that shine like the ocean  
and he thinks to how far they’ve come together  
from being rivals at the garrison, to friends, and now lovers  
Lance pulls him closer, playing with the ends of his hair  
“it got longer..”  
“it did?”  
“yeah, it used to be down to your neck, now its longer”  
“i didnt realize that”  
“its cute”  
“you’re cute”  
Keith kisses Lance and pulls back to look at him  
“what are you looking at?”  
“your eyes, they’re beautiful”  
Lance blushes and Keith laughs  
and in that one moment..Keith knows it’ll all be okay  
in the distance, he see’s Shiro and Adam walking towards him, Shiro’s left hand having a silver ring on his ring finger


End file.
